


Relevant

by waitingforthehogwartsletter



Series: I don't wanna follow you (I wanna stand beside you) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforthehogwartsletter/pseuds/waitingforthehogwartsletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating publicly would be a problem, but dating at all seemed to be a problem, too. Or maybe that was just Clarke's bad deduction at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relevant

Bellamy Blake was 18; he had broad shoulders no other boy in their school could come close to, and his body was fit in a way that made all the girls swoon. Clarke hated the fact that she _so_ wasn't an exception to that equation.

But except of that – he had unruly curls that seemed to call out to her, freckles that made him too adorable to be efficiently mad at, lips that just had her imagination running all night, and charcoal black eyes that she _hated_ because whenever she looked into them, she knew it wasn't just a physical thing. His eyes made her feel.

 

He passed her in the hall that day, being careful not to let anyone noticed how his hand grazed her thigh and slipped into the backpocket of her jeans for just a moment. Of course, he looked over his shoulder to catch her murderous/turned on gaze and winked.

The note he sneaked into her pocket said:

_There's no way I can wait for school to end. Also, I think basement's going to be pretty empty today... see ya in 20, Princess._

She grumbled to herself and crumbled the paper in her fist, knowing full well she couldn't resist the temptation. (she'll find herself ironing the little paper with her hand 5 minutes into her next class)

 

She was intentionally late two minutes (she wanted to make it five but it was like he called out to her in her mind) and found him lounging on an old chair in the corner of the basement.

He looked up and grinned devilishly, his eyes setting her ablaze.

_Damn him, damn him, damn him._

She hated how he knew what he was to her, she hated that she knew she was something to him too. She hated that he wouldn't be clear on what that was.

„Missed you, Princess.“ He whispered as he rose from the chair to step up to her, and into her personal place. He ran his fingers over her arms where she placed them firmly over her chest in a protective position.

„Uh-uh?“ she scoffed and rolled her eyes. His own narrowed as he stared down at her. „You know, I hate being the jealous bitch, but I'm not just your booty call - and especially not if Roma gets to sit in your lap during lunch, Bellamy.“

She stepped away and his face scrunched. „It wasn't like that. She basically just came out of nowhere and decided it was her place – _which it most definitely is not_ – and I honestly made her get up in less than a minute. I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't know you'd seen it.“

Clarke huffed and tightened her hands on her chest. She did believe him – but it wasn't really Roma sitting in his lap that got her feel bad. „It' just that – _damn it,_ Bellamy! I don't know...“ she sighed and dropped her hands before rubbing one over her face, feeling exhausted. Caring for him was a difficult task. Especially when she didn't want him to know she did. „It's the fact that those girls don't see anything wrong in doing stuff like that – no one does, because I'm really not your anything and it... _bothers_ me...“

„Hey, hey, hey,“ he shook his head and ignored her backing off, placing one hand over her neck before slipping it further, over the back of her neck and into her hair. His eyes were soft in a new way that made her want to kiss him and cry all the same. „You're not supposed to feel like that. You're not irrelevant for me – you're, you're actually quite relevant for my everything.“

Her blood sang when he leaned down to press a hesitant, fluttering kiss on her lips. He backed away only a little, his other hand gripping her waist tightly. „I just like being alone with you in every sense. Feels like it's you and me against the world. I know it stupid, but – „

„It is.“ She struggled to get the words out of her throat, but when she did it, they were still quiet. Still – Bellamy stopped talking and stared at her with all of his attention.“You and me. Against the world. I like it.“

And he smiled faintly, like he couldn't believe it, and leaned down to kiss her again, this time pulling her into him by her hips, and she groaned and gripped his shoulders, deepening the kiss and biting his lip anytime his hands went too low. „We're in school, we could get caught – „

„We won't, we won't, come on.“ He begged against her lips, pushing her against a wall and she wished she had enough strength to push him away but the heat between her legs was getting unbearable and _oh_ , she knew how good it would be with him.

So she let him take off their clothes, she straddled his hips when he sat down on that old sofa in the corner, and she almost screamed when she felt him inside her, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

„Clarke.“ He gasped and she felt his chest shudder as he tightened his grip around her and nudged his hips against hers, making her whimper.

It was definitely worth it, she thought later when he rolled them over, slanting his lips over hers frantically, trying to make them both keep their voices down as he lost control over their motions. It ended fast, and hard, and blinding and with him above her, breathing into her hair, whispering nonsensical crap and holding her tightly.

It was definitely worth everything else they went through.

 

They didn't last long though; one day Bellamy saw her from his chair, and there was a guy standing next to her, holding her by the waist no matter how she moved (she obviously tried backing off, but the guy was persistent). Without a word to his confused best friend, he got up and strode towards her.

He didn't kiss her dramatically; he just snaked one hand around her waist and pulled her into his chest, effectively making the guy run away. Clarke spun in his arms and frowned.

„We could... you know.“ He sighed and she shifted a bit closer, staring up at him with wide eyes. „We could be against everyone else publicly?“

She smiled at that and wiggled her eyebrows. „Seal the deal with a kiss.“


End file.
